Genesis Saga (JLA)
Category:Crossover Category:Fan Fiction Note: This story contains occasional use of swearing. The Genesis Saga is the first saga in the series Dragon Ball Z: JLA. This saga sets the scene for the rest of the story. It chronicles the divine origins of the mainstream DC Universe, life on Earth as Goku continues to train for Beerus's return at the end of that year, and the beginning of the omniversal conflict known as the Celestial Cataclysm. Story In the Beginning... There is blackness. Nothing but a shapeless vacuum, devoid of anything. There is nil, not even things as simple as light, or as fundamental as thermodynamic energy can be seen or found. This is a plane of nothingness, lacking anything that would be considered close to life. 1:1 In the beginning when God created the heavens and the earth, 1:2 the earth was a formless void and darkness covered the face of the deep, while a wind from God swept over the face of the waters. Then, something happened. Something that would impact the regions of both time and space themselves. A universe was born. 1:3Then God said, "Let there be light"; and there was light. Out of the permeating, primordial darkness, there was suddenly a small, bright speck. This sole speck in a sea of shade would grow to become a shine, the first shine in this newborn cosmos. This shine in the sea of darkness would be the universes first form of light, the first photon in existence, waiting to be ejected from the origin to spread its light throughout the universe. The speck grew in size as it began to form into a huge spiral of creation, the shine at the center, illuminating the once dark macrocosm. The spiral grows, resembling a huge shining galaxy of white purity and holiness. Then, from behind the shine and the spiral, out of the oblivion and the nihility, emerges the shape of a hand. It is a divine hand, the right hand of He himself. The shine, now more luminous and radiant than before, sits upon the center of the hand as the spiral accelerates in spin. His hand begins to make a motion; a small one, yet this motion would prove to be the most important in this newly created universe's history. He gathered the shine so that it was at the tip of his fingers. Then, in one swift, universal movement, He closed his hand, retracting the nebula and the shine, bringing all of the new found light with him, plunging the universe into darkness once more. A second passed. Two seconds passed. A faint rumbling can now be heard. The hand opens up again, and this time, flicks the shine, now an awesome mesh of angelic stardust and primal matter, out into the nothingness. This shine would sail across the universe at the speed of light, illuminating the infant dimension with its light. This shine would grow to become the first star The engine of creation had been started. From here on out, everything else is history.